half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Vortigaunt
:"There was a time when all they knew of humanity was a crowbar coming at them down a steel corridor" - G-Man Vortigaunts, formerly known as Alien Slaves, are sentient aliens. Their native home is the Xen border world, from where they were enslaved and then forced to lead an invasion of Earth following the Black Mesa Incident, under the direction of the Nihilanth. Following the death of the latter, they have as a species chosen to ally themselves with the human-led Resistance in its bid to overthrow the Combine rule of Earth. They serve as frequently encountered enemies in Half-Life and allies in its sequels. Physiology In appearance, a Vortigaunt is roughly humanoid with two legs and two arms, but has an additional arm protruding from its chest. This extra limb is a feature also found in the other bipedal, sapient species from Xen, including the Alien Grunt and Nihilanth. This similarity, along with other shared features such as red eyes and back-jointed legs, is strongly suggestive of a common ancestry with other intelligent Xen lifeforms. Apparently, this third arm is used for feeding, as both Vortigaunts and Alien Grunts are often seen bending over slain victims while feeding off of it. Vortigaunts have a mottled green-brown skin, sharp teeth, and clawed hands. Vortigaunts have a slightly hunched posture, and their faces are dominated by a large, single red eye, surrounded by five smaller eyes. In Half-Life 2, only one of these eyes is noticeably visible, but closer inspection of a Vortigaunt will reveal the other four. Intelligence and culture Vortigaunts are very intelligent and social creatures, and often display these traits. Throughout the entire Half-Life series, Vortigaunts are often seen in pairs or groups, and are capable of developing intelligent strategies. When faced with a superior enemy, Vortigaunts will often run away from the scene, and if possible, will group together with others to form a stronger force. Vortigaunts possess their own method of vocal communication, which, in Half-Life 2, they can be heard using and referring to as "flux shifting". This method of communication involves both speakers vocalizing at the same time, which separates it from all known human languages. According to the Vortigaunts, flux shifting cannot be understood by "those whose Vortal inputs are impaired", which may suggest that other inaudible components are involved, perhaps explaining why it is incomprehensible to humans. Another explanation is that they are subtly suggesting - via the use of the word 'impaired' - that the senses of humans are not quite as 'advanced' as theirs. By the beginning of Half-Life 2, however, Vortigaunts have learned to speak at least one human language which, in the English language version of the game is, predictably, English (in international versions of Half Life 2, Vortigaunts speak the appropriate language for the country of the game's release, ie: in the French language version of the game, the Vortigaunts speak French). The Vortigaunts' use of English is slightly strange, however, as they use archaic, even Shakespearean, words and grammatical structures which are largely obsolete amongst present-day human speakers. It is not known whether this is a lack of understanding or a deliberate choice on their part. ]] Brief glimpses into Vortigaunt culture can be gained by occasional speeches given by them in Half-Life 2, and in scenes in the original Half-Life. In the original game, Vortigaunts were an enslaved species to the Nihilanth, used as factory workers and drone soldiers. Based on comments made by the "All-Knowing Vortigaunt", it seems that the species has endured slavery for many generations, and enforced servitude appears to have formed the bedrock of Vortigaunt history and culture up to the events of the first Half-Life. In Half-Life 2, the free Vortigaunts make occasional references to their species' culture. Vortigaunts have many traditions, including an apparent oral tradition of passing down poetry and songs from generation to generation. They believe in a binding life-force which they call the "Vortessence" (see below), which could be a religion or a popular belief. Due to their use of this force, which remains untapped by the human species, the Vortigaunt species is capable of a form of telepathy, at least amongst their own kind. One particular comment made by a Vortigaunt - "We have lost all dear to us" - suggests that the Vortigaunts have lost their home world and civilization, yet are determined to start again alongside the human race on Earth. There also seems to be a possibility, based on phrases uttered by the "All-Knowing Vortigaunt" that Vortigaunts have a collective consciousness through time and space, and that each moment (Gordon killing the Nihilanth, Gordon's arrival at Black Mesa East, etc.) through time appears to them as one. It is also worth mentioning that there seems to be a sort of practical afterlife available for Vortigaunts. This is suggested by one of the statements of the All-Knowing Vortigaunt: "What seems to you a sacrifice is merely, to us, an oscillation. We do not fear the interval of darkness." The statement implies that, whenever a vortigaunt dies, it passes into "the interval of darkness", from which it may be able to emerge anew, possibly in a new body or in an astral form similar to the 'purple vortigaunts' of Episode One. Communication and the "Vortessence" While they have their own language, the VortigeseAs seen in the Half-Life 2 subtitles, Vortigaunts are also able to speak in English (and remark humorously on the etiquette of which language to use in Half-Life 2: "We vocalize in your auditory language as a matter of courtesy. ... Unless we wish to say unflattering things about you."). Vortigaunts can communicate with one another telepathically through a life-force they call the Vortessence They believe Vortessence is the fabric of the universe, made of vortal cords, of which everything is woven (and therefore everything is connected). The Vortigaunts are able to read and control this force for their electrical powers, nearly hive-mind telepathy and, likely, their ability to take power from objects. They are also able to use the Vortessence to heal wound to an extent and keep the dying from passing on. They can use their powers coupled with "the extract" of Antlion larvae to bring the nearly dead back to life. The Nihilanth's powers and enslavement of the Vortigaunts were also gained through control of the Vortessence. In Half Life some of the first Vortigaunts in the game seem to rescue Freeman from Xen using the Vortessence. The Vortessence is similar to the current human theory of String Theory in that atoms, the basis of matter is made up of "strings" which exist across dimensions because of their extremely small size. In addition, the Vortessence appears to be analogous to The Force from Star Wars, suggesting that Vortigaunts have a spiritual relation similar to the one shared by the Jedi. Offensive and defensive abilities In Half-Life and its expansion packs, Vortigaunts are common enemies in both Black Mesa and Xen. While they usually attack aggressively, they often become timid when injured, preferring to run away rather than risk further combat and possible death. They have two modes of attack: an energy attack in which they fire fairly powerful green lightning-like energy beams that require a vulnerable period of "charging-up" before being unleashed, and when close to opponents, they attack with their claws. Significantly, in Half-Life all of the Vortigaunts wear green collars and wrist bands. Later events reveal these to be a means by which they are controlled by a remote master (the Nihilanth). In Half-Life: Decay, if you go to the labs with the aliens being experimented on, you will see the collars hanging on a wall emitting electricity, preventing you from passing until you cut the power off with the flip of a switch. Vortigaunts often act as support for the tougher Alien Grunts in Half-Life, making them more likely to be able to use their attack, as the player is usually concentrating on killing the tougher Grunts. In Half-Life 2, their electrical attack is far more devastating, tending to kill whatever it hits immediately, and quite often knocks back its target at considerable distance. Only objects with significant mass can resist being knocked back, such as the Strider (which appears to be fully immune to the beam) and Antlion Guards. These attacks occur only once during the singleplayer game when Gordon's view is restricted by rubble, and the only way to see a Vortigaunt in combat is to spawn it with enemies using the console. It is also suggested that Vortigaunts can siphon an opponent's lifeforce with their energy beam attack, as they are heard saying phrases like "Give over your essence!" or "Empower us!" during some of their attacks in Half-Life 2. In the Half-Life expansion Decay, the player plays as a Vortigaunt in a bonus mission, and the beam attack does indeed 'steal' lifeforce from enemies. The beam attack is revealed fully in Episode Two, where a group of Vortigaunts use it to defend an underground outpost from a massive Antlion attack. It is shown to be powerful enough to kill Antlions and Zombies, and causes a shock wave strong enough to knock over other nearby foes. Freeman's Vortigaunt companion uses this ability to aid him in his attempt to raid an Antlion nest. In Half-Life: Decay In the official co-op expansion Half-Life: Decay, players who manage to obtain an A rank on all of the regular missions may unlock a bonus mission titled "Xen Attacks", where both players play as Vortigaunts. Although short on story, the mission gives some unique insight into the Vortigaunts' role in the Black Mesa incident. The players control "Drone Subjects" X-8973 and R-4913, two Vortigaunts sent to Earth by Nihilanth. Both Vortigaunts are able to regain health by damaging objects or enemies, supporting the theory that Vortigaunts can drain lifeforce/energy with their beam attacks. Expanded role ''Half-Life 2'' In Half-Life 2, Gordon Freeman meets up with the creatures again. This time, however, they are eager to assist in overthrowing the Combine. In the time between the two games, the Vortigaunts have been freed from their former master, and most remaining on Earth have joined the human Resistance against the Combine. The game also reveals that the Vortigaunts are capable of using their electrical attack productively, in the form of a blue energy stream that can recharge batteries, power electronic circuits and fuse objects together. The Vortigaunts credit Gordon Freeman with their freedom, and hold him in high esteem as "The Free Man" (as it was Freeman who slew the Nihilanth and freed the Vortigaunts), though they also seem to mourn all those "whose cords you Freeman cut". However, not all Vortigaunts have been freed. In the first chapter of Half-Life 2 - "Point Insertion" - it is possible to catch a brief glimpse of a Vortigaunt working under the Combine. Wearing a collar and armbands similar to those worn in Half-Life (with an additional band around the waist), the Vortigaunt is shown slowly and meticulously using a push-broom to sweep dirt and garbage in the City 17 train station. When exploring Nova Prospekt, the player comes across a dead Vortigaunt, wearing collar and armbands, sitting in a restrained chair. Interestingly, this occurs in block A2 about which Overwatch had directed shortly before: "De-service all political conscripts in block A2 - prohibit external contact." It appears that the Vortigaunt had died during electrical torture by the Combine, which would explain Alyx Vance's comments that the Resistance's only knowledge of Nova Prospekt is through telepathic communications from Vortigaunts taken there for torture or interrogation. ''Episode One'' and Episode Two at the start of Episode One.]] In the beginning of Half-Life 2: Episode One, a group of Vortigaunts free Gordon from the G-Man and save Alyx from certain death after the explosion of the Combine Citadel's interdimensional portal, teleporting both of them to the relative safety of the center of City 17, just outside the Citadel - revealing the Vortigaunts may be more powerful than previously speculated, even to the point of challenging the might of the G-Man (whose mysterious power has seemed unmatched and unstoppable up to this point). The purple color of the Vortigaunts at the beginning appears to be just a side effect of the filters and lighting used in that scene. The conclusion that is best supported is that the Vortigaunts are purple-colored because they are operating on some other plane of existence. The supporting evidence is that during the explosion where Alyx is rescued, the Vortigaunts appear in purple-colored and semi-translucent although the rest of the scene is unfiltered and lit with realistic lighting. , looking smoother and slimier.]] Vortigaunts play a much larger role in ''Half-Life 2: Episode Two. After a Hunter mortally wounds Alyx and traps Freeman under a collapsed building, a Vortigaunt saves the former from being eaten by an Antlion. The Vortigaunt then stabilises Alyx's condition and carries her to an underground Resistance outpost, where with the help of three more of the aliens they beat back a heavy Antlion incursion. A Vortigaunt then accompanies Freeman in a quest to harvest the miraculous larval extract of the Antlions to save Alyx's life. The Vortigaunt proves an invaluable companion; it kickstarts generators by giving them an electric jolt, its lightning attack damages and knocks over all nearby Antlions, and it also charges up Freeman's HEV suit on occasion. Eventually Freeman is able to secure access to the Nectarium, the Vortiguant harvests a small quantity of the larval extract, and travelling back to the outpost begin a ritual to return Alyx to life. It is at this point the G-Man reestablishes contact with Freeman. He states "...but I had to wait until your... 'friends' slightly were otherwise occupied...", suggesting up until then the Vortigaunts had been somehow keeping the G-Man at bay. The Vortigaunts are unaware of the intrusion, and they never mention the G-Man, nor the service they rendered Freeman and Alyx at the beginning of Episode 1. One of the Vortigaunts accompanies Freeman and Alyx a little further on before heading back, mentioning that he and his cohorts are occupied with searching for Advisor pods. Another Vortigaunt, given the name Uriah by Arne Magnusson, aids Freeman briefly later on in the Episode. The appearance of Vortigaunts has changed slightly in Episode Two; they have a less scaly appearance, looking much smoother and slimier than before and with larger eyes, similar to a slug, a nickname given to them by one of the Resistance fighters. Known Vortigaunts *The All-Knowing Vortigaunt (Resistance member) *R-4913 (Nihilanth slave) *Sweepy (Resistance member) *Uriah (Resistance scientist) *Vortigaunt Antlion Trainer (Resistance member) *White Forest Mines Vortigaunt (Resistance member) *X-8973 (Nihilanth slave) Behind the scenes *In Half-Life 2 and Half-Life 2: Episode One, the Vortigaunts were voiced by Louis Gossett Jr. In Half-Life 2: Episode Two, he was replaced by Tony Todd. *City 17 was originally to be filled with "Vorti-Cells", used as stations siphoning power from trapped Vortigaunts as Gordon attempted to free them. In the Nova Prospekt chapter, after defeating a second Antlion Guard, Gordon comes across a dead Vortigaunt wearing collars and armbands similar to that of one in the train station. Although not as complicated as the Vorti-cell, there is a Combine torture device here. In particular, it seems that the machine uses a Vortigaunts powers against itself. Electric torture, as it were. Trivia *Towards the end of Half-Life (in the Interloper chapter), on one map there are many Vortigaunts working. Although they are aware of Gordon's presence (one even outright stares at him), they are ignoring him, presumably as a form of rebelling against the Nihilanth. However, if the player remains in that area long enough, a few may become annoyed of his being there and begin to electrocute Dr. Freeman every now and then. Later on the same map, Vortigaunts behave normally in the presence of Alien Controllers. *A mod for Half-Life, known as Point of View, one can play as a Vortigaunt during the Black Mesa Incident. Notes and references Category:Resistance Members Category:Vortigaunts